


The Upside of Down

by YuElaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuElaine/pseuds/YuElaine
Summary: 大丁遇到小丁





	The Upside of Down

**Author's Note:**

> 要换电脑啦，清理硬盘，存文存文

标题：The Upside of Down  
原作：SPN  
分级: G 

 

-

“你叫什么？”

“Dean Winchester.”

-

Dean在夜行怪的洞穴里发现了这个男孩。

当时他浑身都是血，破破烂烂的衣服源于夜行怪尖利的指甲，他一枪爆了向他扑过来的夜行怪的头，就看见那个男孩浑身脏兮兮缩在角落，手里却平平稳稳端着一把枪。  
姿势不错。Dean想，走上前想把男孩带出去，结果男孩拿枪指着他，转了180度，然后谨慎但有些跌跌撞撞的向洞穴外走去。  
有趣。Dean挑眉，猎人家的孩子？带他来的大人呢？

他也跟着走出洞穴，那种恶心的黏糊糊的怪物已经被他差不多杀干净了，他踹开一个残血的怪物，追到男孩的身边，问道，“嘿，带你来的大人呢？”  
然后男孩就一声不吭的软倒了。  
Dean一把接过小小的软绵绵的身躯，心想这可麻烦了。

因为怀疑是猎人家的孩子，所以Dean没有直接把他送到警局和医院，而是带回了自己住的汽车旅馆。  
他用各种方法检验了这个男孩，知道他完全是个人类；又检查了这孩子的身体，看出他没什么大碍，大概只是惊吓过度或者累晕了，于是就耐心的等他醒来。  
他先用湿毛巾擦干净了男孩的脸，小脸惨白，看起来大概十岁左右？  
Dean看着他的脸心里有一种奇怪的感觉，但是来没来得及细琢磨就被自己全身的污秽恶心到了。

夜行怪的血液和粘液糊了Dean满身，他去浴室照了镜子才发现他的形象真他妈的糟透了……于是他打算先洗个澡。  
他脱光了衣服，打开了淋浴，任凭热水洗去他的污秽与疲惫。  
淋浴的水顺着他的身体肆意流淌，他闭上眼睛。

自从Sam离开之后，他自己就再也没出现热水不够用的情况。  
他不再和Sam冲回旅馆，各种拳打脚踢都想第一个洗澡，搏斗不成就开始惯例的石头剪子布……当然每次都是Dean咬牙切齿的输掉，看着Sam欠扁的关上浴室的门。  
热水也不会突然中断了，这种汽车旅馆洗两个人刚刚好，洗一个人绰绰有余，但因为他们干的都是让自己仿佛去泥巴和垃圾桶里滚一圈的工作，所以两个人洗澡第二个人肯定要嗷的被冻出一声操。  
这样也挺好的，不是吗？

浴室的门被咣的一声撞开。  
Dean吓了一跳，瞬间扯过浴巾围在腰间，看着那个刚才还昏睡在床上的男孩手里端着手枪，直直的指着他，“你是谁？？”  
“……”Dean无奈了，“没人教你进浴室前要学会敲门吗？”  
“我爸爸在哪里！！”男孩吼起来倒是中气十足，但是颤抖的身体出卖了他撑不了多久。  
Dean举起双手，笑着说，“你爸爸没教你拿枪的时候检查一下有没有子弹吗？”  
男孩皱着眉头，突然枪口偏了一下方向，就扣了扳机。  
……这小鬼胆子真的很大。  
当然，什么也没发生，枪里的子弹早就被Dean取出来了，枪是鲁格P89式，Dean想起小时候他爸爸好像也有一把，自己还眼馋了一段时间。  
Dean走过去，“我不是坏人，是我把你从夜行怪洞穴里面救出来了。”  
男孩将信将疑的看着他，刚想说些什么，腿一软仿佛又要跌倒，Dean上前一把捞起他，强制性把他放回床上，然后找了件衣服套上，坐在了床边。

“你叫什么？”Dean问道。  
“Dean Winchester，”男孩却看着他的脸说出了Dean的名字。  
Dean摸了摸脸，我现在竟然这么出名了？  
“咳……”Dean谦虚的问，“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
男孩用奇怪的眼神看着他，仿佛他是什么公然在市区狂奔的麦当劳叔叔。  
“你叫什么？”Dean忽视了他的眼神，又问了一遍。  
“我叫，Dean Winchester。”男孩看着他的眼睛慢慢的说。

-

“……”  
这是什么一点都不好笑的玩笑吗？  
一时间两人没有说话，脸色扭曲。Dean清清嗓子，“你为什么叫Dean Winchester？”  
男孩则是一副看神经病的眼神看着他，“你脑子坏掉了吗？”  
“……”Dean坐近了一点，“你爸爸叫什么？”  
“John Winchester，”男孩说的时候完全是掩饰不住的小自豪的样子。

现在事情有些奇怪了。  
“你弟弟叫Sam Winchester？”Dean紧盯着他问道。  
男孩用一种“你怎么知道？”的眼神看着他，然后一脸“爸爸果然很有名”的崇拜样子。  
“……堪萨斯？Impala？”Dean慢慢说着关键词，看着男孩脸色越来越警惕和疑惑。  
Dean这时才发现眼前的男孩有一双他非常熟悉的绿眼睛，瞳孔映着他的脸，他又想起那把记忆力里童年的手枪，又脸色复杂的看了看男孩身上穿的衣物。男孩像是突然想起来什么一样，突然在身上胡乱摸索起来，“我的护身符呢？？”

-

Dean在电脑前敲敲打打，查着夜行怪这种生物。  
夜行怪是一种长相恶心黏糊糊的夜行生物，低级且脑子用于摆设。  
但是Dean查到，夜行怪王大概是有穿越时空的能力的。  
他突然想起小时候爸仿佛带着他去猎过一次夜行怪，那时候他还小，爸让他在远处看着，后来爸回来，告诉他夜行怪王凭空消失了。  
所以，这个男孩应该就是被夜行怪王穿越的时候带过来的吧？

“你几岁了？”  
“十七。”小Dean坐在床上吃着Dean给他买的汉堡，并没有施舍给他任何眼神。  
“……当我是白痴吗？”Dean想了想，十岁零两个月吧。

Dean在从事特殊职业这么长时间，证据充足的情况下，平淡接受了“小时候的自己穿越到现在并且看是个很欠揍的小鬼”这件事，但是让小Dean放下戒心可费了一番力气。

就算Dean说了一打小时候的事情，甚至拿出照片塞到小Dean眼皮底下，小Dean都一脸警惕地看着他，还试图去摸Dean的匕首。  
Dean忍无可忍的一掌拍在男孩的后脑勺上，小Dean出离愤怒了，大喊道，“你说你是我，那Sammy在哪里？？”  
“……”  
这时候Dean倒是真的无言以对了。  
“咳……”Dean说，“他去猎鬼了。”  
“你们怎么不一起？”  
“我们都三十多了小鬼，干嘛天天黏在一起？”  
“那爸爸呢？”

每一个问题，都是不好回答的问题。

Dean清了清嗓子，“Sam和爸一起去猎鬼了，现在还没回来。”  
小Dean仍然将信将疑的样子，本来就疲惫不堪还要和他周旋的Dean也终于抓狂了，跳了起来，“你个白痴！看着我！难道你不想自己长大后像我一样帅气吗？？！”  
小Dean突然沉默了，他打量了一会儿Dean，发现眼前的人虽然有些颓废，但是他真不能否认他帅这个事实。  
而且这个人，的确有一双和自己一样的绿眼睛。

“……好吧我相信你。”小Dean突然说。  
“……”Dean没有想明白这句话是怎么说服这个小时候的自己的。  
小Dean立刻一副懒洋洋的姿势躺在床上，指使到，“长大的我，去给我买点吃的，饿死了我你也就可以凭空消失了。”  
Dean看着他的样子，咬牙切齿，十分想把他谋杀在被子里。下一秒他突然福至心灵，磨着牙笑着说，“Deano。”

小Dean瞬间出离愤怒，张口就要去咬他。  
果然自己的点还是自己戳的最准，Dean恶狠狠地想。

-

Deano不愿意Dean叫他Deano，每次一听见就要咬人。  
但是Dean Winchester是谁，怎么可能被他人所胁迫？  
……虽然这个人就是他自己。

两个Dean Winchester，一样的固执，一样的欠扁，一样的气死人不偿命。  
大的不让着小的，是啊干嘛要让着自己呢？  
小的也把大的气的上蹿下跳，毫无身为大人的威严存在。

“你，吃干净。”Dean严肃的指了指Deano剩下的蔬菜沙拉，想把小鬼吓唬住。  
但是他忘了，他本来就是全世界除了他爸爸谁都不怕的人。  
“不吃，”Deano都快把腿架到桌子上了，那姿势和成年的Dean如出一辙，“你是食草动物吗？为什么让我吃草？我要吃派和汉堡。”  
“……你今天已经吃了四个汉堡了。”Dean十分为自己未来的体重担心，痛心疾首，“这可是你家小Sammy长大后最爱吃的食物！快吃！”

话音刚落，Dean就后悔了。  
“Sammy和爸爸什么时候回来？！”两个小时必重复一遍的对话。  
“不知道，”Dean干巴巴的说。  
“打个电话啊！”Deano使劲掐着Dean的手臂。  
“电话坏了，没钱买。”Dean继续面无表情说。

Deano看起来又要炸毛，Dean头疼的捏了捏眉心，“别吵了，去睡一觉，睡完觉我去帮你找你的护身符。”  
Deano立刻就乖了，跳着钻进了被子。

去找护身符这个事，Deano提了第二遍Dean就答应了。  
因为他心里知道护身符对他本人的意义，虽然几年前他是亲手当着Sam的面将它扔进垃圾桶里。  
当时的他的确是心如死灰，不仅是对Sam的失望透顶，也是一种信仰的崩塌。但是事情过去久了，天堂地狱各种乱七八糟的事儿搅在一起，生而复死死而复生，时至今日，他也早已经生出了后悔。  
毕竟是Sam送他的第一件礼物，毕竟他贴身带了近20年。  
毕竟现在，他连见Sam一面都难。

也许是因为小时候的自己穿越到现在对他刺激有点大，Dean做了一晚上乱七八糟的梦。  
先是梦见小时候黑夜里飞驰的impala，父亲坐在前面，脸色难看的可怕，年幼的他和Sam挤在后车座瑟瑟发抖，不敢发出一点声音；镜头一转又到了他在高中的时候，他和一个女孩在楼梯间亲吻，另一个女孩突然冲进来给了他一个耳光说“Dean，你真可悲”；然后不知为何又到了小时候，他和Sam挤在沙发上，他正把Sam送他的护身符小心的挂到脖子上；突然Sam变成了成年的Sam，将手放在Kevin的头上，烧干了他的眼睛和性命，嘴角露出一抹狞笑。  
“Dean，都是你的错。”

Dean把千斤重的的眼皮艰难的睁开，觉得自己比睡觉之前还要疲惫。  
Deano还在睡，小孩子应该是累坏了，睡得睡相全无。Dean看了一会儿，认真的觉得自己看自己睡觉这件事真的很惊悚和诡异。  
他悄无声息穿了衣服出门，买了食物，又给Deano买了一身衣服。他现在的衣服脏的没法看，只能披着Dean的衬衫手都伸不出来，扎个腰带就能当裙子。等他回到旅馆时候，Deano已经醒了。

Deano坐在床上，看见他的时候明显吓了一跳，然后有点呆滞的移开目光，“我还以为我只是做了个梦。”  
Dean苦笑了一下，瞬间移动到床边给了Deano一巴掌，把他多愁善感的情绪全部拍出去，“马上起来，穿上衣服，我可不想让自己看起来像是个虐待小孩的糟糕大人。”  
Deano立刻精神了，伸出爪子就要挠人，等他们好不容易钻进车里，已经一个小时之后了。

Dean本以为Deano会坐副驾驶，没想到他打开后车门就钻了进去，四处摸了摸，又把身子探到前面看来看去，眼睛亮晶晶的，“爸爸的车还和原来一个样子。”  
“谢谢，这是我应得的夸奖，”Dean通过后视镜给了他一个得意的眼神。“它已经是我的车了。”  
“什么！爸爸把车给了我？！！”Deano立刻难以置信的大叫道，Dean被吓了一跳，车在路中央滑了一下。Dean一巴掌把烦人的小鬼拍回后座，“是我，不是你。”  
Deano撇撇嘴，不死心的问，“爸爸什么时候给我的？”  
“十六岁。”Dean手指敲着方向盘，“我第一次独自猎杀三个吸血鬼。”  
爸把车钥匙给了他，跟他说从此以后他就可以独自猎鬼了。  
他是一个合格的猎人了。  
Dean当时激动地想流泪，死死攥着钥匙，在父亲眼睛里看见了少有的赞许的眼神。

Deano在后座激动的说，“没想到我还挺厉害，看你我还真看不出来。”  
我能把他扔下车吗？？能吗？？  
Dean真是没想到自己小时候这么讨厌，他如果早点知道一定虚心改正。

-

他们一个小时后到达山脚，又花了一个小时找到了夜行怪的洞穴，离洞口几米远就能闻到里面浓重的血腥气。  
“你在外面等着，我进去，”Dean对Deano说，但是又皱了皱眉头，把小孩就这么放在山洞外似乎也不是很安全，虽然Dean确信自己已经将这个夜行怪巢穴剿灭了，但是谁还能保证没几个漏网之鱼呢？  
Deano贴心的为他找到了解决方案，手一摊，“把我的手枪还给我，我和你一起进去。”

夜行怪还是很好解决的，唯一比较棘手的就是它的爪子，还有数量比较多。  
Dean想了想，把装了子弹的枪交到Deano手里，他能记得自己十岁的时候已经可以很好的使用枪械了，爸经常给他留枪（有时甚至不是手枪），让他保护Sam。  
要对自己有信心。Dean这么想着，斜眼看着Deano熟练检查子弹和保险栓，不自觉笑了一下。

洞穴很深，两人都领教过，两个手电筒的光堪堪照亮前方的路，Dean走在前面，小心照着地面。  
几步过去就有一个夜行怪残破的肢体，像是被暴力撕裂，血流满地。  
这当然不是Dean做的，他只不过是用子弹或者刀贯穿夜行怪的心脏而已。夜行怪杂食动物，什么都吃，看样子是有几个漏网之鱼残忍的吃了自己同伴的尸体。  
“跟紧点，”Dean小声对身后的Deano说了一声，Deano手电筒闪了两下作为回答。

Dean继续向更深处走去，血腥气越来越浓厚，他开始觉得奇怪。  
为什么这么久一只漏网的夜行怪都没出现？  
而且散落的尸体越来越多，如果只是几个漏网之鱼，根本吃不了这么多。  
Dean蹲了下来，仔细观察了一下脚边一个断了的夜行怪的腿，脸色突然凝重起来。  
他站起身，快步向回走，对Deano厉声说，“快出去！”  
Deano的脸在手电筒下看着有点茫然，刚想问为什么，就听见山洞内部逐渐接近的沉重的脚步声。  
是温迪戈。

-

Dean看了那断了的腿，血液情况来看它被吃掉的时候分明还没有死，而且齿痕根本也不是夜行怪的齿痕。  
是温迪戈的齿痕。

沉重的脚步声让洞穴都为之摇晃，更浓重的血腥气和臭味从洞穴深处涌出，Dean暗骂了一声该死。  
眼看来不及了。  
他一把抓住Deano的肩膀，急促的说，“这是车钥匙，现在马上跑出去，去后备箱把闪光弹和火把都拿过来放在洞穴口，然后再回车上等我。”  
“我不走！”Deano惨白着小脸，“我——”  
“你是白痴吗没有闪光弹我们谁都活不了！！”Dean用力把他一推，“我能搞定这个！爸说过什么你都忘了吗？！快滚！！”  
Deano咬着牙，后退了两步，开始急速向外跑去，他知道自己帮不上什么，只会拖后腿。他向身后大声喊，“你等着我！！我可不想让我自己死在这里！！”  
Dean牵起一边嘴角，笑了一下，接着面向了洞穴里面越来越大的嘶吼声。

洞穴很大，也很宽，Dean躲在一块岩石的后面，听着属于温迪戈腥臭的呼吸声。  
温迪戈手长脚长，有两人多高，Dean已经关了手电，周身一片漆黑，屏住呼吸。  
温迪戈现在就走到他的身后，然后走过了他。  
它应该是可以闻到味道的，感谢洞穴里的血腥臭气掩盖了Dean的踪迹。Dean咬咬牙，摸到一块石头，悄无声自的扔到了洞穴深处。  
温迪戈的脚步声立刻停住了，然后又渐渐近了，Dean闭着眼睛，祈祷它向里面走远一些。  
可是温迪戈的脚步声又停下了。

一时间Dean没法分辨温迪戈究竟在哪儿，只能等待脚步声重新响起，可是突然有水滴滴在他的肩头，他骂了一句操，僵硬的抬起头。  
温迪戈发亮的黄眼睛就在他的头顶，目光炯炯的看着他。

-

Dean一个翻滚离开了那块岩石，打开了手电，温迪戈怒吼一声，伸长了它畸形的手臂向他扑来，Dean飞身躲开之前感觉到自己的左手小臂尖锐的疼痛了一下，接着温热的血就濡湿了衣袖。  
“该死……”Dean飞快的跑向山洞的另一侧，温迪戈的身高比洞穴的高度高，这样它手长脚长的行动并不像平时那么迅速。温迪戈的手再一次差点抓到Dean，洞穴的石壁被挠了三道骇人的长痕，Dean转身像温迪戈连开几枪，知道子弹对他根本没用，只能更加拼命的躲避。  
他开始向洞口方向跑去，祈祷Deano已经将闪光弹拿到了洞口并且离开了，温迪戈在后面咆哮着追着他，砰砰的带起砂石。可是他跑了一半，突然双脚离开了地面。  
“啊！”Dean没忍住痛叫了一声，温迪戈的手指紧紧地箍着他的身体，他觉得自己五脏六腑都快被挤出来了。Dean低头向下看，看见一双黄眼睛正对着他，仿佛细细的观察着他。  
“没见过跑的这么快的吧，废物！”Dean从牙缝里挤出声音，猛地将手里的匕首像温迪戈的眼睛掷去。  
温迪戈一声痛苦的长啸，猛地将Dean扔了出去，Dean摔在地上，一时间痛得快要断气，却又被抓了回来。  
这次温迪戈张开了嘴就向他的脖子咬下去。  
就这么死了？Dean突然想到，真是够难看的。

“你个婊子养的！！！”  
身后突然传来稚嫩的大吼，Dean和温迪戈同时回头，飞射而来的闪光弹彻底照亮了一方洞穴，Deano拿着枪，站在那儿。  
闪光弹瞬间打入温迪戈的后心，Dean被扔在地上，连忙连滚带爬的翻到一边，伴随着洞穴都为之颤动的嘶吼，温迪戈在强光中化作了灰尘。  
光线彻底暗下去，Dean捂住小臂，冷汗涔涔，一时间动弹不得。  
Deano跑了过来，手电筒的灯光下他的脸色惨白的吓人，“Jesus！你还好吗！会死吗？！”  
这个小鬼……Dean扬起手，啪的打在Deano脑袋上。  
“你——”  
“你这么点小鬼从哪里学的骂人的话？？”

Deano唰的挠了他一脸，然后又猛地跳开，比猫还灵活。

Dean的小臂疼得要死，血液顺着指甲流下来，他敢打赌伤口绝对又撕裂了三英寸。他艰难的坐了起来，又站了起来，拍开Deano要搀扶他的手，“向里走。”  
“你都受伤了！！！”  
“你如果没有找到护身符，我受的伤岂不是很不值得？”  
Deano没吭声，Dean难得揉了揉他的头发，“走吧。”

护身符就掉在Dean找到Deano那个角落的岩石边，沾满了灰尘，Deano小心翼翼捡起来，放进口袋，两人原路走了出去。  
坐进impala让Dean有了劫后余生的虚脱感，他嘶嘶着检查着自己的手臂。小臂被蹭的血肉模糊，又被温迪戈的指甲几乎刺穿，万幸的是没有伤到骨头。  
他一偏头，看见Deano瞪大眼睛一脸担忧的看着他。  
“你担心我？”Dean好笑的问。  
Deano立刻坐回了后座，哼了一声，“我只是担心司机开不了车。”  
“……”

两人在车里修整了片刻。Dean拿纱布缠住自己的小臂，从后视镜正好看见Dean把那个护身符从口袋里拿出来，珍而重之的挂到脖子上，表情柔和却又郑重的像是仪式。  
Dean看着那个熟悉的护身符，心里就像被针扎了一样密密匝匝的疼。  
身边空荡荡的副驾驶像是什么漏风的洞，直直吹着他的心。  
“Sammy到底什么时候回来？”Deano不死心的又问。  
Dean从后视镜移开目光，漫不经心的说，“他都是30多岁的成年人了我怎么管得了？”  
Deano看了他一眼，难得没再像之前那样继续纠缠“爸爸呢”、“为什么不打电话”、“你的手机是掉进的马桶吗”等等问题，而是沉默了一下问道，“我一直想问，你的护身符在哪里”

“……”  
为什么总问他他不能回答的问题？

“……有一次猎鬼的时候弄丢了，”Dean有些漫不经心的说，看见了Deano的眼神，补了一句，“没找回来。”  
Deano低下头，“哦。”

不知为何，回答这个问题让把撒谎当芝士汉堡吃的Dean Winchester没来由的愧疚。  
Dean从后视镜瞟了一眼Deano胸前的护身符，低声说了一句，“好好挂着，别弄丢了。”  
不等Deano再说什么，他就启动了汽车。

-

Deano非常担心自己的生命安全。  
一路上他一直在用你还好吗手臂疼吗上帝它在流血要不要停下来休息一下你看你都疼出冷汗了别勉强自己生命第一安全驾驶等折磨Dean的耳朵，让Dean感觉到真正意义上的生不如死，最后猛地把车停下来冲Deano怒吼让他下车，才让某人老实下来。  
“你都是杀过温迪戈的人了，这点小伤能不能不那么大惊小怪？”Dean咆哮道。  
“……”  
Deano的绿眼睛亮晶晶的睁大了，突然啪的拍在Dean的左肩，疲惫的Dean差点一头撞在方向盘上。  
“对哦！！我杀了个温迪戈！！！”  
小孩子的注意力成功被转移走了，变得欢天喜地起来。

Dean带着Deano回到了地堡。  
Deano从进了门就开始保持三步一“哇——”的频率，Dean嘴角抽搐的跟在他的身后，仿佛看见了第一次来到地堡的自己。  
不，我是大人，Dean自我安慰道，我很稳重。

“我们家竟然这么富有！”Deano洗完澡还在惊讶的感叹，“为什么爸爸还在盗信用卡？！”  
“……爸当时不知道，”Dean捏了捏眉心，并不想告诉他他们现在还在盗信用卡，“你就睡在这里，我在隔壁，有什么事儿叫我。”

Dean还不容易摆平了还在兴奋状态的Deano，回到了自己的房间。  
关上门，仿佛所有声音都被隔绝在外，Dean站在原地，被凝固的寂静死死包围。

这是Kevin死后，Dean第一次回到地堡。  
进地堡的时候Dean的心情并不比Deano平静多少，心狂跳个不停，呼吸着地堡内经年不散的带着尘埃和书籍腐朽的空气，仿佛问到了淡淡的血腥味。  
虽然他知道，Kevin死的时候根本没流一滴血。

刚才经过Kevin死的地方，Deano问为什么这里乱七八糟东西摔了一地。  
那时Dean走之前的一顿发泄。他不想看，每一块碎片都在嘲笑着他的无能为力。  
于是他含糊其辞，“进小偷了。”然后夹着Deano离开了那里，Deano仿佛也看出他情绪不对，乖乖的没有再说话。  
真难看，Dean想，还要小孩子体谅你的情绪。

他本发誓保护Kevin，一个只知道学习的学生，突然被卷进这个混乱恶意的邪恶世界，Dean看着，从内心深处有些不忍心。  
虽然这是他命中注定的。  
Dean想要保护他，将他接到地堡，却因为自己的错误，让他命丧于此。  
他谁都保护不了。

他又想起来天使假借Sam的手杀死Kevin时嘴角那抹狞笑，想起Sam清醒过来看着他难以置信的眼神，想起Sam冰冷的眼神，还有那句，“做同事可以，但是做兄弟……”  
Dean自嘲的笑了一声，倒在床上。

笑自己在进入地堡的时候，还幻想着看见Sam在里面。

-

若不是非回地堡不可，Dean一时间也不想回来。  
但是他必须着手研究怎么将Deano送回原来的世界了，Deano不可能一直留在这边，他不属于这里。

……虽然他适应现代化生活适应的飞快。

“你在干什么？”Dean将做好的汉堡放在桌子上，目瞪口呆的看着Deano把iPad玩儿的飞起。  
“玩儿游戏啊，”Deano眼睛不离屏幕，伸出一只手拿过汉堡，“谢谢。”  
“……”  
Dean看着满屏幕各种五彩变幻，觉得自己眼花缭乱。  
“地下有射击场，你去练练吧，”Dean不死心的问。  
“不要，你去练吧~”Deano将最后一口汉堡塞在嘴里，仓鼠一样鼓着腮帮，绿眼睛笑眯眯的看着他，“你练好了，我就好了。”

Dean有时候会有些奇怪，他不认为自己小时候是这么欢脱的一个小孩。  
虽然他小时候会有些小调皮，但是都被爸复仇的欲望死死封在身体内，他们的工作是特殊的，一点点小小的放纵都会导致不可逆转的危机，比如Dean小时候只是没忍住出去玩儿了一会儿电玩，Sam就差点被吸走灵魂。  
小时候的他看着父亲的背影，做梦都想成为那样强大的猎人保护身边的人，每天的训练任务只有加量没有偷懒，看着此时歪在椅子上玩儿游戏的自己，他觉得非常梦幻。  
仿佛他真的变成了一个正常的孩子。

而Dean自己都没发现，Deano身边的自己，仿佛也暂时忘记了心中压着的那些难以卸下的重担，变得爱笑，毒舌且容易气急败坏起来。

Dean怀着千万思绪重新回到地堡的藏书室。现在他不再去猎魔，一天中大半的时间待在这里，寻找让Deano回去的方法。  
两人就这样在地堡暂时安定下来，每天吵嘴打架，你咬我一口我拍你一掌，纠缠在“爸爸呢”、“Sammy呢”、“赶紧找办法让我回去”等等问题中互相咬牙切齿。

直到一个月后的今天，Dean合上了一本书，静静闭上了眼睛。

 

这天Deano和Dean吵嘴输了，十分气急败坏，眼见着Dean又回到地下藏书室，绿眼珠一转，突然舔着虎牙笑了起来。  
他熟门熟路的窜到自己的卧室隔壁——Dean的卧室门前，拿出一个曲别针。

很快门锁一响，把手旋转，偷进别人房间的坏小孩探进来一个脑袋。  
是的，他打算偷Dean的牙刷蹭腋下，坐他的枕头，在他的马桶圈上涂胶水。  
由此可见，某种恶习，真是从小看到大的……

因为在地堡，所以Dean对自己的私人空间并没设防，Deano收起曲别针大大咧咧走进来仿佛这是自己的房间。  
当然这种说法某种意义上是没错的，但是Deano很快开始履行自己的计划，并没有把Dean的牙刷和枕头当成自己的东西爱惜。  
正当他垫着脚，一本一本将Dean桌子上放的书露出来的书签全部抽走的时候，他的裤脚被抽屉的把手勾到，他后退时候没注意，啪的摔在地上。  
他疼的抽了抽气，屏住呼吸等了片刻，知道Dean并没有发现，正打算爬起来，突然发现桌子底下有什么东西。  
Deano拿了出来，是一个扁平的盒子，有些旧，有一个银色的小小的锁。  
Deano好奇心起来，这锁自然是难不住他，此时他又把这个盒子当成自己的东西，掏出曲别针三下五除二，打开了盒子。

盒子里是满满的照片。

Deano突然心跳加快，砰砰的撞击着他的胸膛。  
他觉得自己仿佛看见了什么不该看见的东西，却又不舍得移开目光。他一时还没有动手，用目光在照片的表层窥探着，寻找他想看见的流光剪影。  
最上面一张照片是Dean和一个高个子男子的合照，两个人都很年轻，应该在十年前。照片里的Dean笑着低头看着电脑，旁边的男子大笑着张开嘴。  
那时候护身符还垂在Dean的胸前。

这是……Sammy吗？  
Deano贪婪的俯下身子，看着照片里的人，试图找到一丝自己小Sammy的影子。  
看了半天，他还是动手开始看其他的照片，照片不少，很多都是Dean和Sam两个人的，还有很多他不认识的人，有的照片在喝酒，有的照片在笑，Deano觉得有些热，有什么东西在胸膛渐渐膨胀，他的眼睛离不开照片。  
这就是他以后的生活吗？  
这些人都是他认识的人吗？或者是……他们都是他的朋友吗？  
Dean心里有些激动，咧咧嘴，却也不知为何蔓延上一种类似难过的情绪。

突然，他停了下来。  
他手里拿着一张照片，照片上是他的爸爸，和一个陌生的少年。  
看样子仿佛是棒球赛，两个人正坐在观众席上，脸上画着油彩，拿着奇怪的小旗。  
气氛看起来很热烈，爸爸也很开心，笑着搂着身边的少年，一脸宠爱。  
少年也咧着嘴笑着，开心得不得了，挥着手里的小旗。

Deano手指僵硬的翻过照片，看着陌生的笔迹写着，爸爸和我。  
但是他敢打赌，照片上这个人，不是他自己，也不是Sammy。  
这是怎么回事？

像是胸口的气球被刺破了，又被泼了一头冰水。  
Deano坐在地上，照片散落在周围，而他死死捏着那一张照片。  
这人是谁，爸爸为什么和他在一起，还去看了棒球赛。  
爸爸从来没带我去看过棒球赛。  
爸爸从来没对我这么笑过。

爸爸从来没对我这么笑过。

 

这边，Dean合上了手里的书，闭上了眼睛。  
他想了片刻，站起了身，走出了藏书室。  
Deano经常出没的地方都没有他的身影，Dean合上Deano房间的门，不自觉有一些惊慌，他看了看自己的房间，走过去推门。

门没锁。  
他瞬间明白是Deano趁他不在潜入了他的房间，暗自磨牙要把这个不听话的小鬼做成汉堡肉。但是他打开门一看，却愣住了。  
Deano坐在地上，旁边是他放照片的盒子，照片散落，而他手里正拿着一张。  
男孩听见他开门的声音，怔怔的抬起头，看着他。  
一瞬间Dean竟分辨不来Deano眼里是什么情绪，他看着他的眼神有些害怕，又有些委屈，但更多是空落落一片茫然。

他走上前，拿走了Deano手里的照片。  
是爸和Adam那一张，照片上快要溢出来的欢乐气氛狠狠嘲笑了在场的所有人。

Dean静默片刻，蹲下身，把照片全部收好，然后转身想离开房间。  
Deano一直没说话，也没有像平时一样聒噪的问问题，Dean回头看他，看他还是保持着原来跪坐的姿势，眼睛直直的望着自己。  
Dean不想解释任何东西，他想了想，咽下了自己本来打算说的话，对Deano说，“明天，我带你去看棒球赛吧。”

他眼看着Deano的绿眼睛瞬间蓄满了泪水。

-

Dean带Deano去看了棒球赛。  
棒球场上人来人往，彩旗飞扬，Dean紧紧拉着Deano的手，怕他的小个子一下子就被人潮挤没了。  
Deano拿着一个小旗，激动的挥来挥去，无数次想挣脱Dean的手自己去随便蹦高，气的Dean恨不得把他拍晕背在背上，到了座位再放下来。  
“你个老年人！不要阻止我飞！”Deano非常想甩开Dean的手，Dean一掌轻车熟路的拍在小鬼的后脑勺上，收获了Deano一阵大喊大叫。  
“孩子，听你爸爸的话，”一个路过的老妇人见Deano可爱，揉了揉他的头顶，慈爱的说道。  
Dean简直下一秒就要爆笑出声，他胸膛简直要因为憋笑裂开了，他一把按住马上就要炸毛的Deano，笑着对老妇人说，“他就这样，生下来就调皮。”  
他清清楚楚听见Deano磨牙的声音，知道自己已经在他心里被捅了无数刀。

老妇人走后，Deano跳到Dean背上去掐他脖子，Dean把他从后背捞过来拍他脑袋，Deano死死护着自己的头，吼道，“别拍了！！再拍你就傻了！！”  
“……”

Dean自己也是第一次看棒球赛。  
蓝天，白云，烈日，绿草，热闹的人群，一切都让想象中的画面充盈起来。Dean抬头看着体育馆映着阳光，觉得一切很不真实。  
他和Deano进了赛场，找到了自己的座位，坐了下来，身边的座位也在渐渐地填满，笑声欢呼声充斥着耳畔，Deano一直兴奋地喊着，白净的小脸沐浴着阳光，眼梢都带着孩子气。

球员进入场地，对观众脱帽致敬，Dean跟着鼓着掌，喊了几声，心中鄙夷年幼的自己激动地像个小疯子。  
球赛开始了，不知怎么Dean的心思就是没法集中在球赛上，他掐了掐自己的手心，觉得自己可能是太累了，他开了一天车才到这个最近举行棒球赛的地方，又把Dean放在旅馆自己去排队买票，太阳晒得几乎虚脱。  
他现在想想，自己真像这小鬼的爸爸。

恍惚间此时看见的场景仿佛和那张照片的背景重合，他突然觉得，爸和Adam仿佛也坐在这个赛场，看着棒球赛，大声欢呼，贴在一起自拍，笑的像是世界上最幸福的父子

“来！”Deano突然凑了过来，“我们拍张照！”  
Dean回过头，Deano搂着他的脖子将两人贴在一起，小胳膊举着手机，满脸笑容的按下了自拍键。  
满场热烈像那张照片一样，被记录下来。

Dean转回身子，继续看向比赛场地。  
阳光太过刺眼，于是Dean闭上眼睛，似乎已经听不见满场震耳欲聋的加油欢呼声。

爸带着他的小儿子来看球赛的时候，会不会想起自己其他两个儿子还住在冰冷的汽车旅馆，和怪物厮杀，为上学犯着愁？  
爸带着他的小儿子来看球赛的时候，有没有想过也带着自己另外两个儿子来看看？  
为什么爸不能对他露出那张照片上的笑容？是因为他做的不够好吗？

但是父亲，明明将自己的生命换给了他。  
是我的错，Dean想，一定是我做的不够好，才不值得让爸带我来棒球赛，才让爸为我下了地狱。

他看着旁边的Deano激动的样子，怔怔的想着，啊，如果爸小时候带我来看球赛，我就是这么一副丢死人的样子啊。

可是他真的，做梦都想让爸带他来来看一次棒球赛。

等他收回思绪，球赛已经结束了，他看向旁边的Deano，发现他泪流满面的看着他，嘴角却上翘着，露出一个灿烂无比的笑容。

“今天是我最开心的一天！”Deano说道。

-

他做了个梦。  
梦里他站在旅馆门前，头顶是昏暗的橙黄色灯光，太过昏暗，以至于他甚至看不清要离开的父亲的眉眼。  
父亲笔直站立着，和他说话的时候从未想过要蹲下身或弯下腰，就着昏暗，连声音都变得冷冰冰。  
Dean知道自己被下了一个命令，但是他听不清，恐慌流窜在他的血管里，他张张嘴想发出祈求，却徒劳发不出一丝声音。  
别走，他想，不要走，不要扔下我。  
他伸长手臂去扯父亲的衣服，可瞬息间父亲突然远去，已经在远处打开了卡车车门，马上就要钻进去了。  
马达声响起，固执的影子被扯离地面，卡车顺着马路离开，Dean终于忍不住奔跑，剧烈的喘息着，追着卡车，喉咙呛着冷风，像是吞了一块冰，冰出了他的眼泪。  
他永远追不上父亲的车轮。  
就像他永远追不上父亲。

他醒来的时候被面前的人脸吓了一跳，几乎滚下了床，Deano坐在他的床上，绿眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。  
他们已经从赛场回到了地堡，又开了一天的车，Dean简直要累死，醒来一时间不知道自己身在何处。  
看清是Deano，Dean才晃过神，暗骂了一句，拉亮了灯，问Deano，“你跑到我床上干什么？”  
“你在哭。”Deano指了指长大后自己的脸。  
Dean这时候才发现自己满脸泪水，赶紧摸了几下，真是狼狈的不像样了，Dean想，但是梦里的悲怆还死死抓着他的心脏，让他难受，Deano审视的绿眼睛更让他难受。  
“能回去睡觉了吧？”Dean有些烦躁的问，“我明天有事。”  
“你梦见了什么？”Deano问道。  
“梦见在酒吧拒绝了我的大胸美女没让我上却偷吃了我的派，”Dean随口胡诌，“赶紧滚回去睡觉！”  
“你骗我，”Deano静静的说，“你明明在叫爸爸。”

Dean从来不记得自己小时候是多么固执爱刨根问底的一个人，他曾经不懂得一定要弄懂，有着小孩子该有的旺盛的好奇心，不管是课业还是猎魔，然而在父亲冰冷的命令下，他学会了只做不问，回头自己弄明白。  
他觉得自己面颊发热，被人正面戳穿的羞耻在燃烧，一个成年男子半夜做梦叫爸爸实在不是一件值得骄傲的事情。他突然想摆出父亲的样子严厉的让Deano按照他吩咐的去做，他知道除去劣质的模仿自己和父亲还是有些相似的，但是想想刚才做的梦，他又有些不忍心了。  
对谁不忍心，Dean自嘲的想，对我自己吗？  
真是够了。

“反正我要睡了，”Dean不再看他，重新躺下关了灯，闭上了眼睛，背对Deano决定不再理他。  
结果背后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，接着被子被掀起，属于孩子的细长软软的四肢八爪鱼一样缠住了Dean的身体。

Dean：“……”

Dean顷刻间翻身而起，他多少年没和别人有过这样的亲密接触（哦当然约炮的时候是不算的），就算他知道面前这个小孩就是自己！他就着黑暗看着Deano，烦躁的想伸手把自己掐死，“你到底要干什么！！”  
“告诉我，”  
“告诉你什么？”  
“爸究竟在哪里。”

一大一小两个人隔空对峙着，谁也不肯退让，Dean觉得自己心脏内的愤怒在悄无声息的膨胀，梦境残留的悲伤和可悲的现实生生交叠，掺着掩藏一切的黑暗发酵，于是Dean任由自己的胸膛扯成了风箱。  
Deano弯着膝盖坐在床上，细瘦的四肢仿佛可以掰断，眼睛在黑暗里仍然明亮，直直望着Dean，里面写满了不退让。  
但是Dean在他眼里硬生生看见了曾经属于他的天真。  
Dean看着他，就仿佛看见了那个软弱无力，谁也不能保护，曾经无知只有一腔冲劲却什么都干不成的自己。

你最没有资格质问爸去哪儿了。Dean在心里恶毒的想，都是你的错，都是你造成了现在的局面，都是因为你不够强大。  
Dean僵硬着脸回答他的问题，“说了爸去猎鬼了，你是不是有病？要我说几遍？”  
“他会一个电话没有吗？他会任凭你无所事事这么长时间？或者——为什么地堡一点爸爸的痕迹都没有？”  
Dean一巴掌呼在Deano的脑袋上，打自己他从来不会手软，“谁他妈让你随便跑了？不是让你老实儿呆着吗？？”  
Deano捉住他的手腕就要咬下去，咬牙切齿的像是个狼崽子，“告诉我爸去了哪儿！！Sammy去了哪儿！！！告诉我！！！”  
“滚！！！”Dean忍无可忍的把Deano扔回床上，单手止住他疯了一样的攻击，“用你管？？？那他妈是我爸！跟你什么关系！！”  
“他也是我爸爸！！！”

“他不是你爸爸！！”Dean凶神恶煞的冲年幼的自己吼道，眼看Deano挣扎的力度一滞，绿眼睛有了片刻的茫然，恶毒的满足感在Dean的心里盘旋，他似乎觉得惩罚他的还不够，又仿佛把面前的Deano当成了自己，有些话语克制不住的就吼了出来。

“爸已经死了！！都是被你害死的！！”

激烈的话语出了口，不等盘旋就消散在空气里，仿佛从未出现过。  
房间一时间静的可怕，只有Dean略带粗重的喘息声，Deano仰躺在床上，眼睛大大的睁着一片茫然。  
Dean松开了他，直起身，伸手拉亮了灯。

Deano躺在床上一动不动，仿佛变成了一具温暖的尸体，Dean抱着手臂看着他，黑暗散尽似乎他也冷静了一点，他垂下眼帘，“满意了？”  
他本来没想告诉他，想着他还是个孩子。但是他现在想一下，为什么要可怜自己？  
他自己是最不值得可怜的人。

他看见Deano嘴唇动了动，没说出话，又动了动，才挤出蚊子般的声音，“什么时候？”  
“你27那一年。”  
“为什么？”  
“爸用自己的命和黄眼恶魔换了你的命。”

Deano的泪水顺着眼角细细流下来，无可奈何的消失在头发里。Deano闭上眼睛，像是伤心到了极点，睫毛颤抖的厉害，嘴角向下弯出一个属于孩童的弧度。  
半晌，他带着哭腔问，“爸最后说了什么？”

Dean的眼眶也嗖的一下红了，融进血骨的悲怆仿佛瞬间抵达了心脏，但是他硬生生忍住了，将泪水化作满眼的红血丝。

“他说……他为你感到自豪。”

细小的呜咽立刻变成嚎哭，力量大的将Dean都吓了一跳，Deano翻了个身将脸埋在被子里，瘦小的肩膀抽噎的一颤一颤，少年细长的手指死死抓着被单骨节苍白。  
瘦弱的脊背弓起来撑起了睡衣，仿佛不堪重负的弧度触目惊心。

Dean站在旁边看着，红着眼睛，终于感觉到了后悔。

-

“所以说是我杀死了黄眼恶魔？”  
“是我，”Dean恶狠狠地看着他，他发现自己越来越娴熟的把自己伪装成凶神恶煞的模样。  
太温和这个小崽子是不会听话的，Dean牙痒痒着想，他太了解自己。  
当然凶起来他也是不听的。  
“恩，是我。”Deano平淡的说，很快接受了这个事实。  
Dean咬牙切齿，劈手抢了他手里最后一块披萨。

半宿过后Deano哭的几乎脱力，一声一声抽着气，Dean也没有管他，就在旁边看着，任凭他将眼泪鼻涕蹭在自己的被子上。  
不知怎么的，他看Deano这样哭着，仿佛自己也发泄了一通。  
最后Deano不哭了，躺在床上喘着气，像是疲惫到极点，眼皮垂下来仿佛要睡去。  
Dean冷冷的看着年幼的自己，但是最后还是叹了口气，把Deano抱回了自己隔壁的房间。  
Deano没有再问话，乖乖的将脸埋在他的脖颈处，细小的呼吸像是虚弱的小动物。  
身体接触到床单立刻蜷缩在一起，Dean看着这属于自己的小习惯，半晌都没有离开。

Dean由于心力憔悴思绪过多，几乎整晚都没睡，直到接近早晨才迷迷糊糊了一会儿，他怀疑只睡了两秒钟，就被突然扑过来的大团子砸醒。  
我他妈怎么又忘记锁门！！！Dean在内心对自己咆哮，想一脚把不明物体踹出去，Deano死死缠着他，力气大的完全不像是昨晚软绵绵的样子。  
Dean忍无可忍，唰的坐了起来，一掌拍在年幼的自己的后脑勺上。

于是两个人坐在了桌子旁，按Deano要求，给他真相。  
经过一晚的发泄Deano情绪已经稳定多了，出乎意料的坚强，Dean心里有点软下来，但想想这就是自己，又变得毫无怜惜之情了。  
“爸因为你死了。”Dean干巴巴的说。  
Deano不出意料的眼眶又一红。“恩。”  
“然后我杀了黄眼。”  
“恩，是我。”  
“……你和Sammy关系后来不太好了。”  
“为什么？”  
“也许是因为……”Dean仰起头，“我给他的他不想要，而他想要的我给不了吧。”

Deano皱了一下眉头。  
“Sam不再和我在一起了，因为我做了对不起他的事情，”Dean说，“甚至都不愿意看见我，也不愿意回到我们这唯一算得上……家的地方。”  
收拾干净的房间，大力摔上的门，绝尘而去的汽车。  
“但你们是兄弟，不管怎么样都——”  
“不会了，”Dean说，“他不想和我做兄弟了。”

做同事可以，但是兄弟……  
Dean又想起那日的Sam，阳光那么刺眼，他看上去却那么冰冷陌生。  
陌生的一点看不出曾经那个蜷缩在自己怀里怕雷声的小弟弟。

“我们做不到什么，”Dean继续说，声音冷的可以结冰，“就这样看着爱的人，想要保护的人一个又一个离开，什么也抓不住。”  
Dean知道他没听懂，他也不指望他听懂。他只是说给自己听的，仿佛只有对着心脏上的伤口一道道切下去，才能感觉到快意。  
“爸爸，Sam，还有其他的人……你以后会有朋友，会有必须承担的责任，但是你什么也没保护好，什么也没做到……不，对不起，”Dean突然苦笑，“这都是我，不是你，至少你现在还是应该怀有希望的。”  
“我是你。”Deano突然开口道。

Dean有些诧异的看向他。  
“我是你，”Deano重复了一遍，只在凳子上，双脚都够不到地面，语气却坚定地像是他的目光，“所以虽然我不知道发生了什么，但我确定我会和你做一样的事情。”  
“就算我们在心里都觉得它是错的。”

“活成这样，你太逊了，”Deano看着他，突然轻笑起来，“瞧你什么样子，一点都不是我想成为的大人。”  
按理说Dean现在应该对着他后脑勺狠狠来一巴掌，但是Dean只是站在原地，有些怔怔的看着年幼的自己嘴角上扬的弧度。  
眼睛里却浸满了悲伤。  
这是他第一次在Deano脸上，看见镜子里的自己经常露出的表情。

成长就是这么一回事吧。Dean自暴自弃的想，真见鬼，他为什么对自己感到悲伤？

“你是找到让我回去的方法了吧，”Deano开口淡淡的说，Dean却被吓了一跳。  
“你怎么知道？？”  
“看你一脸傻相。”  
“……”

Dean还是没忍住对着他来了一巴掌。

他的确已经发现了让Deano回去的方法，就在他带Deano去棒球赛的前一天。  
所以……他怀着不能言说的心情带着Deano去棒球赛，除了安慰被照片伤到的Deano，或许是想完成一件自己的心愿。  
多希望曾经爸领着我来过。这个念头挥之不去。  
所以，他毫无顾忌的发泄自己的情绪，真相破口而出，将一系列他做的蠢事和谴责强加给那个什么都不知道的自己。  
除了来之不易的任性，也是因为……只要Deano回去了，就不会记得任何事情。

“你不会记得任何事情，”Dean说。  
“我大概猜到了，”Deano低下头，Dean看不清他的表情，内心其实讶异了一下自己竟然出乎意料的聪明，然后Deano抬起头，眼睛有点红。  
“走之前，让我看一眼Sammy吧，可以吗？”

-

Dean开车载着Deano，沿路风景一掠而过，Deano默默坐在后座没有说话。  
他到现在也没弄明白为什么Deano一定要坐后座（当然他确定自己最想坐的是驾驶座），他从后视镜看向Deano，发现他倚着车门，看着窗外，目光空茫茫一片。  
“咳，”气氛安静的有点尴尬，Dean决定打破现状，“你最好做好准备，Sammy现在可不是一个小豆丁了。”  
“那他是什么？”Dean终于收回视线。  
“他是大脚怪。”Dean义正言辞的说。  
“……”

Dean已经在其他猎人那里打听到Sam现在在哪里，impala飞驰，他却越来越害怕，毕竟当时狼狈逃走的是自己。  
毕竟要见到一个，不再拿他当兄弟的兄弟。  
他从来没觉得Sam在开玩笑，当时的他陌生到看他的眼神都像一个陌生人，刺骨的寒意他不想再体验一次。  
虽然他热衷于花式捅自己刀，但不是这一种。

到了案发现场，Dean将impala停的远远的，怕Sam发现，然后领着Deano藏到一辆车后（顺说Dean觉得这辆车很酷），打算告诉他进去之后怎么做。  
结果刚躲过去，就看见熟悉的身影向这边走来。  
妈的！！Dean抓狂，什么时候这小子对车辆的审美这么高了？？这车绝对不是他有选择性的挑的！！

然后Deano灵活的一闪身，从车后面跑了出去。  
Dean还没来得及伸手，局面就变得完全不受自己控制，二十多年前的自己和Sam相遇，而他和他们只隔着一辆车。  
“弟弟！”Deano瞬间哭出声，“弟弟！！”

这小鬼在玩儿什么？？？  
Dean简直想立刻冲出来把二十多年前的自己打死在原地，叫什么叫！丢不丢人！脑子呢？！看见大脚怪弟弟真这么感动？？  
正当他捶着地想着把这个小白痴怎么做成芝士汉堡肉比较好，又听Deano在哭喊，“弟弟！我弟弟呢！！弟弟你在哪儿？！！”

Dean已经完全猜不透剧情的发展。  
“你怎么了？”是Sam的声音。Dean在车后不自觉的屏住了呼吸。  
“我弟弟丢了！”Deano哭着说，哭得仿佛是真的一样。  
Dean哭笑不得，他怎么不知道自己小时候表演造诣这么高？

“你弟弟在哪儿丢的？”Sam的声音面对孩子的时候有着不自觉的温柔，然而Deano哭的可一点都不温柔，“就在那儿！”  
Dean怀疑他就是随手一指，可能指到垃圾桶之类的东西上了，Sam的声音有了片刻的迟疑，“我带你过去找找？”  
“不要！我和弟弟说在这辆破车前面等着！”Deano哭道，“你可不能把你的破车开走啊！！”

“……”  
“……”  
你全家都是破车！！Dean爱车心切，完全没意识到把自己和自己全家骂了。  
Sam简直无奈了，碰到个倒霉小孩，他打算把Deano带去警察局，可Deano死活不干，突然抽噎着说，“你陪我说会儿话吧。”  
Sam很有耐心的顺从了。  
“你是警察吗？”  
“我是FBI，”Sam回答。  
“FBI和警察谁厉害？”  
“……”

Dean躲在车后心惊胆战，心想你个小崽子见也见了摸也摸了可以走了吧？能不能聪明点把Sam引开让他好脱身？  
正当他打算匍匐前进然后滚进草丛时，他突然听见Deano说。  
“哎……我弟弟那个狗屎也不知道去哪儿了，对了，你有弟弟吗？”  
Sam明显沉默了，Dean僵硬着手脚躲在车后，心脏没来由的跳的飞快。

“没有，我只有一个哥哥。”Sam回答道。  
Dean手指冰凉，突然紧紧的抠住自己的一片衣料。  
“哦，你是弟弟啊！”Deano的声音传来，“真可惜你不是我弟弟，我可是全天下最好的哥哥！”  
Sam仿佛突然来了兴致，“哦？那你倒是说说，你对你弟弟哪儿好？”  
把他塞进垃圾桶里？

“我爸爸妈妈工作都很忙，从小开始就是我带他的！”  
“我哥哥也是，”Sam说，“从四岁开始。”  
“我从小辅导我弟弟写作业！给他看数学题！还帮他揍欺负他的人！”  
Sam突然想起穿着爸爸宽大破旧皮衣的Dean，脸上还有少年的稚嫩，恶狠狠地对他说，“我要把他们的肺扯出来！！”  
“我哥哥也是一样。”Sam继续说。  
“我会把好吃的都留给我弟弟，哼，真怕他以后长得比我高！”  
被扣在垃圾桶里的他任性不吃的食物，将整个派给了他却笑着说吃过了，出去偷面包被打坏了脸。  
“我哥哥，也是一样。”Sam慢慢的说。

很多回忆吉光片羽般在车前车后两人心中飞速划过，Dean慢慢闭上眼睛，他不想再听，可是又不舍得不听，他真的想知道，Sam都会说什么。  
Sam声音里微弱的异样，说着，“我哥哥，也是一样。”  
其实仔细听，Deano的声音也变得不同，最开始假扮的浮夸逐渐隐去，仿佛在忍耐着什么一样。  
Sam看着面前的小孩，长着白净的脸和细瘦的身子，戴着棒球帽非常可爱，但是他一直像多动症一样左扣右扣，Sam刚刚看全了他的脸。  
当他和那双绿眼睛对上的时候，仿佛心被豁开了一个口。  
他突然一字一顿的对着面前的小孩说，“我哥哥可以为了我不顾一切，甚至献出自己的生命。”  
Deano怔住了，他看着那双榛绿色的眼睛，仿佛看见了窝在沙发上等爸爸的小Sammy。  
“我，也是一样。”Deano说。

车后面的Dean骤然闭上了眼睛，死死咬住自己的嘴唇。  
车前的两人对视片刻，突然都觉得不对劲，Deano突然又大哭起来，把Dean都吓了一跳。  
“我突然想起来我记错了！是那边那个垃圾桶！！呜哇我的弟弟！！！”  
然后用力扯着Sam向远处的垃圾桶走去，哭嚎声渐渐远了。  
Dean坐的几乎脱力，他慢慢站起身，然后走回Impala，坐进了驾驶位，盯着前方发着呆。  
他从后视镜看着空无一人的后座，突然想到，Deano执意待在这里，就是因为小时候他一直抱着弟弟蜷缩在这儿吧。

-

“我觉得奥斯卡欠我一个影帝。”Deano在后车座指天画地的说。  
“是是是，”Dean坐在前面敷衍道。  
“我从来都没这么超常发挥过！虽然我经常装哭让路过的傻阿姨给我买面包……”Deano说，Dean回忆了一下自己干的蠢事，牵了牵嘴角。  
“哎，花样夸自己真是让人羞耻。就这么见了长大的Sammy，不过我还是觉得……”  
“觉得什么？”Dean问。  
“他果然是个大脚怪！”Deano咬牙切齿的说。  
Dean哈哈笑出声，感觉自己终于和从前的自己找到了共鸣。

到了地堡，两人愈发沉默，进去了之后Deano叫住前面的Dean，“这就开始吧。”  
“这么急？”  
“要不爱哭鬼Sammy该等久了。”Deano看似无奈的耸耸肩，却笑了。

一切都很顺利，材料早就被Dean集齐，他在地板上用羊羔血画了诡异的符号，然后把自己的一滴血融了进去。  
法阵开始闪烁着金色的光芒，Dean站起身面向站在一边的Deano，“你进去就好了。”  
Deano却走到他面前，仰着脸和他对望，那双熟悉的绿眼睛里有他都看不懂的东西。  
“蹲下来一下，”Deano说，Dean顺从的蹲下身，和小孩保持平视。  
然后猝不及防，被一双小爪子搂在怀里。

Dean吃了一惊，想起马上来临的分别，就没有挣脱，任凭二十多年前的自己把他按在肩膀。  
“你太逊了，”Deano在他耳边轻轻说，“一点都不是我想成为的大人。”  
Dean没吭声，某种情绪在悄无声息的酝酿，他想阻挡都无能为力。  
“但是我想让你知道，”Deano的手轻轻放在他的头上。  
“你做的每一个决定，我都不会后悔。”

终于是阻挡不了了。  
在见Sam时候就积累的情绪，不，这一段时间发生的一切，都决堤一样从眼眶喷薄，他硬生生憋了满眼的红血丝，也没憋住。  
泪水顺着脸颊滑下来，滚烫滚烫的，是熟悉的感觉。  
妈的，这段时间真的哭的太多了。

然而Deano的小爪子还在一下一下抚摸他的头，Dean自暴自弃的将脸埋在他的脖颈，感觉泪水彻底打湿了他单薄的衣服。  
他觉得羞耻，又觉得安心，因为他知道，他自己的眼泪只有自己看到了。

-

“回去了爸一定会骂你。”  
“我知道，”Deano笑了起来，“你知道我们都扛得住。”

Deano走进法阵，哭的红肿的眉目变得模糊不清，Dean打开手里的旧书，轻轻念着拗口的拉丁文。  
直到整个法阵携裹着Deano骤然消失，他才微微抬起头，伸出了手，和过去的自己说再见。

光芒全部消失，地板干净得一尘不染，Dean站在空荡荡的地堡里，靠着墙渐渐滑坐在地上。  
真是可笑，Dean试图自嘲的笑一笑，却发现自己牵不起嘴角，他将脸埋在膝盖中间，任凭自己被空无一人的寂静所打败。  
真是可笑。他在心里又重复了一遍。

然而他突然听见脚步声。  
他飞快的抬起头，却看见Sam从盘旋的楼梯走下来。  
Sam看见他这一副颓唐的模样，立刻愣住了。

Dean站起身，掩饰性的拍了拍自己的衣服，听见Sam已经走下了楼梯在自己面前站定。  
于是他抬起头，拼尽全力扯出一抹笑容。  
“说吧，这次想说什么？”

Sam双唇嗫嚅，两人对立片刻，都在彼此的眼睛里看到了想看的东西。  
Sam终于张开了嘴，一句对不起马上就要脱口而出。  
“别，我最不想听的就是这个，”Dean立刻伸出手制止了他，他又笑了，这次看上去终于有了活力，甚至红肿的眼睛里面也有了些神采。

“还有几瓶酒，你要吗？”

 

END

 

 

“其实我今天工作的时候，遇见了一个小孩，长得很像你。”Sam突然说。  
“真是巧了。”Dean回答，慢慢喝完杯子里最后一口酒。


End file.
